


Nunca miento

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crying Sherlock Holmes, Friendship, John is a good person, Kidlock, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Big Brother Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: John dice algo que al parecer ha ofendido al pequeño niño que acaba de conocer en el parque.





	Nunca miento

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: En esta historia Sherlock tiene 8 años, John 12, Mycroft 15 y la hermana de John 16. 
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre “fictober 2018!” del foro I am sherlocked. 
> 
> La palabra de este día es: Mentiroso.

Sherlock se abrazaba a su hermano llorando mientras éste lo rodeaba con un brazo de forma protectora y discutía con una chica rubia posiblemente un poco mayor que él. Al lado de ella un chico igualmente rubio con brackets y de menor edad, pero mayor que Sherlock, observaba al pequeño niño con rostro angustiado, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos.

 

—No pensé que lo ofendería –Contestó el chico en voz baja.

 

—¡Mentiroso! –gritó Sherlock volteando a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

 

—Mi hermano nunca miente –dijo la chica rubia.

 

—Pues el mío tampoco, jamás inventaría algo así –contestó Mycroft alterado, Sherlock podía ser manipulador, ocultar a veces las cosas, pero nunca sería capaz de meter a alguien en problemas solo por gusto.

 

Sherlock se deslizó del agarre de su hermano y corrió a sentarse bajo uno de los árboles del parque abrazando las piernas con sus brazos y el rostro escondido entre las rodillas.

 

Mientras la discusión continuaba, el chico rubio se acercó a Sherlock, permaneció unos minutos junto a él sin saber que decir, quería consolarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo, además de que ya no sabía que más hacer para disculparse.

 

—Vete –dijo Sherlock después de un rato.

 

—Perdóname por favor, de verdad no pensé que te ofendería.

 

El pequeño volteo a verlo con el rostro lleno ira.

 

—No mientas, es imposible que no creyeras que eso me ofendería.

 

—Creí que te alagaría.

 

—Claro porque monstruoso –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra– califica como un alago.

 

—¿Monstruoso? –el chico miró a Sherlock desconcertado– eso no fue lo que dije.

 

—Claro que si, yo te escuché.

 

—No dije monstruosos, dije asombroso, pero tal vez no me entendiste bien debido a los brackets, ayer me los ajustaron y aún me duelen mucho los dientes, por lo que a veces no se me entiende bien cuando hablo –contestó el chico avergonzado.

 

Sherlock lo estudió con la mirada por unos segundos, no parecía que mintiera, en su rostro leía sinceridad, parecía una persona amable y educada, honesto y valiente. Sherlock se relajó un poco soltando sus piernas y estas bajaron hasta quedar cruzadas.

 

—Entonces….. ¿de verdad no querías ofenderme?

 

—De verdad, yo nunca miento y no tendría porque ofenderte, me pareció muy interesante lo que estabas haciendo.

 

Con el dorso de la mano Sherlock se limpió las lagrimas del rostro y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, John se sintió feliz de ver al pequeño niño sonreír y se sentó frente a él.

 

—John Watson –dijo extendiendo una mano al pequeño niño.

 

—Sherlock Holmes –contestó el pequeño apretando su mano.

 

—¿Vienes seguido al parque? –preguntó John.

 

—Casi todos los viernes.

 

—Perfecto, entonces podemos encontrarnos aquí la siguiente semana.

 

—Podríamos ir luego a mi casa, así te enseñaría mis experimentos, vivo muy cerca de aquí –dijo el pequeño Holmes con timidez.

 

—Me gusta la idea, le avisaré a mis padres ¿tienes sed? –Sherlock asintió con la cabeza– vamos, te invito un refresco.

 

Los niños se levantaron del pasto y caminaron en dirección a un puesto que estaba a poca distancia.

 

Mientras tanto Mycroft y la hermana de John seguían discutiendo sobre algo que había resultado ser un mal entendido.

 


End file.
